Shot Down Two
by JakeSeto
Summary: A CodyxGwen fanfic. Chapter Three is FINALLY up. It's happy to be back to the TDI fanfics.:
1. A Missing Connection

**A/N: Hey guys, welcome to the premiere of Shot Down Two by me, JakeSeto.:) It's nice to see some fans commenting on my other one, and I've gotten 700 views in ALL this month, it's nice, actually.:) Thanks. This story takes place right after Gwen and Cody are done with Total Drama Island, and they live somewhat far from one another.**

**.:. Cody's House – Cody's P.O.V. .:.**

I looked at the ceiling as I laid down in the twin bed in my bedroom. Dad was at work, mom was at work. I was all alone. I had been voted off of Total Drama Island after a bear attacked me, but Gwen took my place, since technically there were no rules.

I ended up winning Total Drama Island-- Okay, not really. Actually, I ended up being second behind that snotty Heather. Heather, she won Total Drama Island. She was Gwen's worst enemy, and worst of all, she made this television show, " The World Revolves around Heather ". It is all about her modern day life, and she makes more money then she won on Total Drama Island.

Despite it all, I haven't seen Gwen since I left the island. I miss her badly, and I plan to go visit them in Colorado this year, whenever I have enough money saved up with my job down the street with Burger King. I've only got a weeks pay to go. Maybe I'll see her soon.

**.:. Gwen's House – Gwen's P.O.V. - Nearly 2:00 AM .:.**

I was in the kitchen, eating a late night snack with my brother as usual; a 'salad' sandwich. I shrugged, my deep voice speaking up to my younger brother, "How was school?"

"Boring as usual..." He replied, making him grin.

"What's that grin for?" I blinked, looking at him oddly.

"Nothing, I just beat up the school bully.."

My mind wondered, the first word to come up in my mind was "Heather"... "Good job!" I high-fived him, laughing, even though Heather wasn't _his_ school bully, I imagined her getting beaten.

"I called him a dork!"

I blinked, "That's not beating up a school bully, that's just called being a dork. But your my dork." I rolled my eyes and got up, going outside. I looked up at the sky, at the moon, I thought of Cody's face, "I miss you.."


	2. Gwen's Brother

**A/N: Hey, guys. Wow, thanks for the review I absolutely love the reviews and the views I've been getting on this story already. Over 50 views Some from the USA, Canada, and Dominicia in the Caribbean Sea.:) It's an island there, I studied it. Thanks for the views And the cell phone number is japanese, even though he ISN'T japanese, I just thought I should mess around with it a little.**

**.:. Gwen's House – Gwen's P.O.V. - 9:00 AM, Saturday .:.**

I woke up to the sound of some heavy metal, laughing for a moment as my brother stood over my bed. I lazily sat up and said, "What? I'm tired...What's the problem?" I lifted my eyebrow, looking at my brother, Danny.

He replied with a swift answer, whispering in my ear, "Someone is at the door for you, our new neighbors, actually."

I nodded, "Oh, Okay. But why would they want ME?"

Danny shook his head, looking confused himself, "I don't know!"

I got out of bed and went downstairs to answer the door, opening the door, " Hi, welcome t--Oh..my.." I gasped, looking at the figure in the door.

It was Trent, the guy I met on Total Drama Island that season, and also the guy whom hurt Cody really, _truly_ awful. " Hi, Gwen.." He smiled, looking at me.

I slammed the door in his face, screaming in frustration, only to open the door again, "Hi, sorry-- I'm hung up. I'll talk to you later.." I shut the door, locking it in again, frustation. I grabbed the cellphone out of my left pocket, an iPhone 3G, and used it to text Cody--Only I didn't remember his number, "Holy...shi-! When will I ever ACTUALLY remember something VERY, VERY IMPORTANT?!" And that's when it happened.

**.:. Cody's House – Cody's P.O.V. - 9:30 AM, Saturday .:.**

I texted her, through my phone. I remembered her number after Total Drama Island ended, since I was still pretty obsessed with her. I got a response from her phone, which said, " What's your number?"

I answered, " 1-080-674-984," on my cell phone.

Another response from her, " Okay, I added you to my cellphone list. So, how's school so far for you?"

I quickly called her, we talked over the phone instead of texting, "It's..okay. Heather lives here now, so she's another school bully, I guess. She's worse then the other snobs in our school, you?"

"Trent..is now my next door neighbor, the one that bashed your head with a rock."

"Oh..my..GOD. That's bad, even thought I forgive the dude, it just SUCKS how he lives next to you now. I miss you a lot. Maybe...if I get enough money, I could convince my parents to move down to where you are. Where do you live?"

" New York City."

" That is one EXPENSIVE trip, but it's worth it." I replied, sighing lightly.

" Yeah, it would be nice to see you again. So, how is life with your parents?"

"It's..okay."

"Yeah, mine's doing fine. Actually, they treat me better because of Total Drama Island. I still can't believe Heather won."

"Hey, I just got a text."

I read the message, entitled, 'You are invited!' It read something about being on Heather's spin off series, in..NEW YORK. But, I figured, well, Heather would humiliate me. Even if it was to see Gwen, I would hate to be humiliated.

" Was it important?" She asked.

"No, it wasn't. I'll call you later." I said, hanging up as I walked out of the house.

**.:. Gwen's House – Gwen's P.O.V. - 10:00 A.M. .:.**

I sighed as I heard his phone turn off, my face in a sad motion. I slowly stomped outside of the house to see Trent again, he said, "I'm sorry for what I did to Cody, will you please forgive me for that? I had to go to a detention center for it, not long, because it was my first and only offence I'll ever make."

I sighed, "I forgive you, but I'm still with Cody."

He looked sad, walking back to his house right across the street. I turned to the right and began to walk, a male coming out from behind me, "Hey, sis, where you going?"

"Subway, want to come with me?" He nodded, "Just be careful, don't get hit by a car while we walk across the street, okay?" He nodded again as we walked on the sidewalk, feet away from the busy street. Subway was two blocks down, and it didn't take us long to get there. I smiled, walking in, giving Danny five bucks to buy a subway sandwich. Of course, this was my current place of work, and I only worked on the weekends for some extra money.

As I walked over to the counter, he ordered a sub from me, and walked outside to eat. Of course, there was something bad wrong as soon as he stepped outside; he was gone. He wasn't supposed to leave without me... Of course, I didn't notice until an hour later. My friend, Michelle, pointed out towards a red car which drove close to the sidewalk and the boy, Danny.

I walked outside, but it was too late, Danny was..gone. I screamed, "...W-What...he just took my brother! I couldn't even see the license plate. Dam-!" I yelled, sobbing lightly on the sidewalk, Danielle walking out with her cellphone, calling 911.

I got out my phone and texted Cody, "He's gone! Danny..he's gone!" I also did the same thing for my mom. Man was she going to kill me for this.

Michelle looked towards me with a sad look on her face, and walked back inside. The police were coming to get me, but someone came first. Was that...no, it couldn't be, Leshawna?

I got up, still crying, "Girl, what's wrong?"

"Danny--He's..gone. A red car came and picked him up...He could die! I don't want to lose my younger brother. Michelle called the cops, to come and ask me some questions, I believe."

Michelle came back outside with a soda, giving it to me, "Here, I'll pay for it. You need to calm down, the cops are going to find him."

"They aren't going to come here?"

She shook her head as Leshawna spoke, "Poor Danny! I couldn't imagine getting getting abducted!"

"I know!" I cried more, but then a text message came up.

"He's gone?! You caused this!" It was mom.

"No--He walked outside of Subway and was picked up by a red car! I think it was a Nissan or a Ford. I couldn't tell. Although, It could have been a hybrid." I responded via text message.

" ...The cops are probably going to come to our apartment and question me, possibly even ruling me as a suspect. GOD, why did this have to happen? I lost my only son to some..PEDOPHILE." She texted.

I sighed and glanced at Leshawna, "What do I do?"

**.:. Subway – Trent's P.O.V. - 11:30 A.M., Saturday .:.**

My eyes wondered towards Gwen as I advanced towards my favorite restaurant, Subway. Well, my second favorite besides Burger King or McDonalds, I loved the taste of their fudge ice cream. The chicken fries were ultimately the best though. Gwen glanced at me, "What are YOU DOING HERE?!" She screamed, I was surprised. _She must work here, _was my first thought, until I actually _noticed_ she was crying.

"What's wrong?"

She answered in a tone, hissing at me, "Danny was abducted.."

"You mean your brother?" I asked, looking at her. She nodded lightly.

"Yeah..He's gone..I bet we're going to find him dead. I just know it." She said, crying some more.

I made my move, wiping my hand across Gwen's face, wiping away her tears, "It's okay--"

"I wish Cody were here."

"Cody? Your still with him?" She nodded, I sighed lightly and walked inside. Michelle followed me to take my order.

**.:. Subway – Gwen's P.O.V. - 12:00 P.M., Saturday .:.**

I cried some more and walked away, Leshawna following me, "Leshawna, how do you get things off of your mind?"

She laughed and answered, " I watch something off of Youtube, hun. Or, I go meditate."

"Youtube works..." I smiled lightly, trying to keep my mind off of this whole ordeal.

I followed Leshawna to her house, we watched some funny Youtube videos there. The last one was about Chris Crocker. Man, I hated him, but he was STILL very funny to me. "Leave Britney alone!" I said, laughing lightly.

"Ha, yeah, he is funny, right, hun?" I nodded, my mind was still not off of Danny though. Until they found my brother, I would be very, very upset.

**.:. Forest Near Cody's House – Cody's P.O.V. - 1:00 P.M., Saturday .:.**

I opened my phone and found a text message, recently I had also went into the forest near my house. My father wanted me to search for some Ginseng. Around here, it was really, REALLY, expensive. He said if I found some Ginseng, it would be enough to go to New York City and that is how I could get some money. "...Gwen's brother is..GONE?" I yelled, tripping over something on my way out..Ginseng, there it was. I grabbed it quickly, plucking it out of the ground to go home and tell me dad about this, "Dad, I'm going to New York to find Gwen!"

My dad laughed at first, but noticed I was serious, "I was just kidding about letting you go to New York City. I mean, seriously. I was just trying to help you get some money. Your not seriously allowed to go--"

"But I need to!"

"Why?" He asked.

"Because Gwen's brother was abducted and I want to go calm her down and help her find her brother. This may be my only chance to ever see her again! If Gwen's brother dies and I'm not there to help..I'd feel so guilty."

My father walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder, nodding. I ran out of the house, onto my bicycle to go to the airport. As soon as I got there, I sold my Ginseng to someone who visited ever so often to buy Ginseng. After that, I bought a ticket for a ride to New York City. It would be an hour or two, before I could leave though.

**.:. Outside of Leshawna's Apartment Complex – Gwen's P.O.V. - 1:20 P.M., Saturday .:.**

My eyes turned to Leshawna as I sighed lightly, I was lightly crying again, " I can't take my mind off of my brother. I am a bad sister...How could I let this happen?"

Leshawna shook her head, in response to my crying and whispered, "It's not your fault."

I nodded, knowing as I walked out, whispering to myself, "It is...I just know it is." I walked home alone, going to the door. As soon as I walked home, I decided to take a nap. Of course, it was longer then expected. It was 7:00 P.M. Before I woke, at the sound of a knock on the door. I slowly got up and walked over to the door, opening it, "C--C--Cody?! Your here!" He nodded, hugging me.

"How did you get the money?!"

"I sold some Ginseng. It wasn't too hard, I actually tripped over it. It hurt, but it was worth it when I saw that herb stuck in the ground, next to the root I fell over. It was a gift from God."

I nodded, "I'm so glad you're here--but what about school?"

He smiled and said, "I texted my dad to transfer my school here, so now I go to school with you. I'll live here with you and your mom for a while, until you find your brother. Maybe longer, if your mother doesn't care."

"I'm sure she doesn't.." I said, smiling.

He smiled and walked in, her face flustered from the incident from where she lost her brother. Another knock on the door, three police walking into the house. Two males and female, but they all looked pretty similar.

I sighed, leading them to family room in the house, " You are here to ask questions?"

The female nodded, one of the males asking, "Did you happen to catch a license plate?"

"I remember it being from Maine, with C as the first letter and 2 after the C. The car was a red Ford, I think.. It could have been Nissan, or a Hybrid."

The other male nodded, " Anything else you remember?"

" The abductor, I saw a bit of his face, he looked in his early thirties, maybe late twenties. That's all I know."

They all sighed, getting up and walking out. It was a brief visit, VERY brief, but only because I had no idea what had happened to make someone come and take my brother at all. Cody looked at me, sighing, " That just...sucked. I wonder where your brother is..."

I nodded, "Me too, Cody. I'm going to go to bed, early. I'm nervous, and need some rest." He nodded, as I walked upstairs to go to bed. Cody went to my room shortly after, before I fell asleep.

"Nice room, it's dark. Not that bad, honestly." He said, I smiled as I fell asleep. He laid down in the floor next to the bed, falling asleep too.

**.:. Gwen's Home – Cody's P.O.V. .:.**

I woke up next to Gwen's bed, firstly glancing towards the bed Gwen was sleeping in. She was still asleep, I smiled as I got up and tip-toed out of the room, only to bump into her mother right outside of the room. "Who are you?"

"I'm Gwen's boyfriend.."

"I've heard so MUCH about you. I thought you lived in Maine."

"I do, it's just, I came down here to help Gwen find her little brother." I said, smiling.

Gwen's mother smiled at me, she knew Gwen picked the right boy. " That's really nice of you to help Gwen like that, I'm starting to like you. Keep it up, and you'll be the favorite of Gwen's boyfriends." She laughed and walked into the kitchen, Gwen coming from behind me and grabbing my shoulder.

"AAAAHHH." I screamed, looking at Gwen.

Gwen laughed, saying, "Shouldn't we go look for him?"

I nodded, walking out of the house with Gwen before looking around the city. The police were also looking for him, this morning. The investigation was really underway until there it was; a body. It had been badly beaten, and was cold. Although, it wasn't dead. It was barely breathing. The body was brought to the hospital, was confirmed to be Danny, Gwen's brother. Gwen's mother sure was happy when the police found him, but the sad part about it was...we watched him die. At the hospital, he had to be on a feeding tube. His mother couldn't afford the money, because they didn't have insurance for him yet. It caused him to be taken off of the feeding tube, and placed in the morge. Long story short, he died and there was a fest of crying back at Gwen's house.

**What's going to happen next on the next episode of Shot Down Two? Will they find the killer to the murder of the boy? Will Cody go back home, or will he stay with Gwen forever? Will Gwen quit her job and talk to Leshawna again? Who is the murderer? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Heheh.:)**


	3. The Basement

**A/N: I just noticed it says Colorado in the first chapter. I'm going to fix it.D:**

**: Gwen's POV, 9:04 AM, Subway :**

I looked at the Subway building with my Subway suit off. Actually, I had my casual clothing on. The cloths I work on Total Drama Island, technically, the cloths I always wear. Anyway, Cody was filling in my work today. I didn't feel so good today, because of my brother's death. I really only worked two or three days a week, because of the payment crap. My eyes wandered to my right, Trent approaching me. "Oh, hey, Trent.."

"Hi, how ya doing today, Gwen?"

"I-I'm doing..fine.."

"I heard about your brother. The newspaper. I'm really sorry.." He walked closed to me, my heart pounding hard. I looked at Cody, whom was inside of the Subway building.

"Er, back away.. I don't feel comfortable."

Trent sighed and stepped one or two steps away from me. " Sorry."

"I've been real tore up recently about my brother, his death to me was just like a large living nightmare. I wish it never had to happen to me, why ME? Why not some OTHER girl?"

Trent nodded and stepped forward, "I feel your pain. I lost my sister when she was born. She was a stillborn."

I sighed lightly and began walking away, but Trent followed. It happened. Me and him were locked in a kiss, but I pushed him away and ran off. "Get away from me!"

"Don't leav---Damn!" Trent yelled as I ran out of site.

I stopped not too far away, but just away to hide in an ally. I _kissed_ him. I hope Cody didn't see me kiss the one person that hurt him in that competition. But, it was a total accident. Even if he did see me, he wouldn't care, right?

**: Danny's POV, 10:00 PM, ??? :**

I looked forward, I was stuck in a prison cell. It was dark, with a light flashing on and off in the room. A voice rung through a microphone, which seemed to be coming from the upstairs. "Comfortable?"

"Where am I?! Who are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know..."

**: Cody's POV, 10:00 PM, Subway :**

I was inside of Subway, filling in Gwen's shift when a new face walked in. Was that..HEATHER? How did she get here? With her one hundred grand she won from Total Drama Island? I looked at her in disgust as she smirked and said, " Hi, Cody. I invited you to my show, along with Gwen. I thought you would _come._"

"Maybe NEXT time, 'Queenie'. If your not going to order something, get out."

"I'm not here to order something, I'm just here to invite you and Gwen ONTO my show with some of the other campers. Katie, Sadie, you, Gwen, me, and Izzy. Oh, and Trent."

"If you order something, I'll go on your show."

"Deal. I'll order some low calorie things. Whatever, I don't care. Just make sure it's low calorie."

Cody smirked and prepared on of the most fattening subs, giving it to her. She was on her way. Now to find _Gwen._

**: Heather's POV, 10:15 PM, A block away from the Subway restaurant :**

My eyes turned towards an ally with some slight movements after I had left the Subway around fifteen minutes ago. I saw _her_. My mortal enemy. Time to get _her_ now.

I walked over, grinning, " I would LOVE for you to come onto my show! Cody's going to be on it."

"Scum..Yeeaaah. I'm not going on your show. Sorry, Heather." She rolled her eyes, I just replied with a sigh.

"Please? I promise I won't humiliate you."

"Fine, whatever. Just GO."

I walked away, "_Not too bad, anways, Gwen.._" But made sure she couldn't hear me, by cupping my mouth.

**: Danny's POV, 10:20 PM, ??? :**

I screamed, "Let me OUT of here."

The megaphone let out a loud 'ZRRRR' and then some more talking, " No one can hear you _from a basement_."


End file.
